Watching the Watchers
by Inks Inc
Summary: Captain Don Cragen prides himself on leading a group of the most talented and dedicated detectives he's ever met. His people are driven, ambitious and dedicated. They're smart, caring and compassionate. There's one catch through, because they also drive him stir crazy. Warning: Spanking.
1. Chapter 1

Captain Cragen stormed into his team's bull pen, the thunderous look on his face oddly out of place with the relaxed atmosphere he barged in upon.

His already intense glare intensified further as he saw Detectives Benson and Stabler lounging at their desks, drinking coffee and laughing amiably at some joke that Fin had just told.

Scowling, he slammed the squad room shut alerting them to his presence.

The three younger detectives had the grace to look abashed about being caught goofing off, whereas a more seasoned Munch merely twiddled his thumbs serenely.

Rolling his eyes at this, Cragen turned and levelled a glare at both Benson and Stabler, causing Fin to hightail it back to his own desk.

They all knew that look.

"You two" the elder man barked angrily, "my office, now!"

Without waiting to see would his order be obeyed because he knew it would be, the captain strode purposefully into his small office, leaving the door open behind him.

Olivia and Elliot exchanged resigned glances, and wearily heaved themselves to their feet.

"What do we do this time?" moaned Stabler, shooting a quizzical look at his partner, to be met with a blank look in response.

"No idea, probably some screw up of _yours_ that I'm going to catch hell for as well."

Rolling his eyes, Elliot led the way into their boss' office and closed the door behind Olivia.

The elder man tended to yell, and no one else needed to hear about whatever had gotten Cragen so hot and bothered.

The Captain looked up from his desk as his two lead detectives entered, and sighed.

How could two talented and experienced people, still be so much work.

"Front and centre you two, now" he growled furiously, to Elliot's slight surprise.

The captain was gruff as hell with his team sure, but he usually reserved nicer tones for Olivia.

AKA, the favourite.

"Care to tell me why you think you're here?"

A silence descended over the office as both detectives racked their brains for the source of their boss' obvious irritation with them.

They come up blank and looked at each other in desolate confusion.

Elliot took the lead, as usual, to protectively deflect attention away from Olivia.

"No Captain" he murmured, still thinking furiously as to what they'd done wrong.

Cragen leaned back in his chair and glared up at the two standing before him.

"Really? No idea at all, is that right? Benson?"

Looking up, Olivia shook her head slowly in the negative, cringing as she saw the glare becoming even more ferociously glowering as a result.

"No Captain" she answered honestly, echoing her partner's sentiments.

Sighing, Cragen yanked open a drawer in his desk with much more force than was necessary and pulled out a garishly green accordion file.

Holding it up in front of the nonplussed detectives like it was a particularly dangerous explosive, he stared sternly at each one of them in turn.

"Know what this is?"

Two heads shook in the negative in unison as Olivia and Elliot stared in bewilderment at the file being brandished in front of them.

"This" Cragen snarled, shooting a firm glare at both of them, "is the deposition from the Hanford case from two months ago. This is the deposition that you both were supposed to condense and memorise, to be ready for your court appearance to give testimony. Your court appearance…that was two hours ago…that _neither of you turned up to."_

If a pin had dropped, it would have been heard in each of the partner's souls'.

The intense silence blanketed the office, but this time instead of a silence of confusion, it was a silence of sudden horror.

Elliot vaguely registered Olivia letting out a small gasp of surprise beside him, as he felt his heart plummet down to somewhere near his ankles.

Cragen did nothing to ease his detective's sudden emotional surges, merely opting for looking at them in stern disappointment.

He had known them to be reckless and impulsive.

He had known them disregard and endanger their lives by disobeying direct orders.

However, he had _never_ known them to be simply…incompetent.

"Any explanation you'd care to give me?" he eventually asked, shattering the almost palpable silence.

Again, Elliot, taking one look at the paled Olivia, took the lead.

"Captain…we…we thought that was next week" he croaked out lamely, feeling guilt surge through him, "we…didn't-"

"Do your jobs properly, show due regard to the victim and uphold the integrity of this damned office?" the elder man angrily interjected, feeling his frustrations with the two reach the surface of his temper control once again.

It was a testament as to how guilty Elliot felt, that he dropped his head to the floor and nodded miserably.

Usually, the younger man would argue like hell and talk back vigorously before admitting he was wrong.

This time, any such arguments were painfully redundant.

Turning his attention to the muted Olivia, the Captain barked orders at her to look at him.

Reluctantly, she tore her eyes up from the carpet and he instantly noted the shocked and paled face that stared back at him.

"Anything to say for yourself Benson?"

Biting her lip anxiously, she felt guilt pool in a sickening knot at the bottom of her stomach and tentatively opened her mouth.

"I should have checked the schedule properly… I don't know how I could have let this happen" she whispered desolately, "I'm so sorry…"

Cragen fought back the urge to soften with her as the tortured words tumbled from her mouth.

He knew it wouldn't be in her best interests to let her off the hook on this one, no matter how much he might want to.

"The case has been rescheduled for next week, and you can thank Novak for that, who by the way, is _less_ than impressed with you two right now. You got that?"

Two heads nodded instantly.

Sighing, Cragen forced himself to remain resolute.

No matter how often he did it, he still hated disciplining his team.

"I cannot believe how unprofessionally, irresponsibly and plain disrespectfully you two have acted. You are two of the most experienced detective's on this team, and yet you land me with this rookie mistake. A rookie mistake that would embarrass even the greenest of rookies. The victim ran out of that courtroom in tears after waiting an _hour_ for you two to show up."

He paused to take a breath and to shoot another glare at the now squirming partners.

"Novak called you both countless times, care to tell me why neither of you picked up?"

The squirming instantly intensified at his words, and an anguished look was exchanged between the two.

This time, Olivia forced herself to answer the question, albeit with a pronounced stammer.

"We uhh…well, we…we went out to lunch and our cells must have been on silent" she all but whispered, wringing her hands anxiously in front of her.

Snarling at this , Cragen rose from his desk and planted two hands on his desk and glared furiously at both of his charges.

"Are you two telling me….that you disrespected a _victim_ and a court of law….because _you wanted a carefree lunch?"_

Elliot blanched at this and Olivia's lip was beginning to protest against the intensified chewing of it.

Running a tired hand over his face, the Captain let out a wavering breath.

"I just can't believe you two" he muttered distractedly.

Looking up from the carpet of which he seemed to have some kind of fascination, Elliot grimaced at the weary look on his boss' face.

"We're sorry Captain" he said softly, never meaning an apology to the elder man as sincerely as he did right now.

Removing his hand from his face, Cragen looked at the two quietly for a moment before answering.

"Not half as sorry as you're going to be."

Taking in a deep breath, he resolved to do what clearly needed to be done.

"Stabler, go and wait for me in the conference room. Benson, you plant yourself in that chair and don't even _think_ about moving a muscle until I come and get you, clear?"

Both detectives paled instantly, but the usual string of protests that generally greeted such an announcement did not come forth, which went some way in letting the elder detective know how sorry they really were.

Olivia, after some sort of internal battle, obediently sat herself down in the allocated chair, shooting Elliot a sad look as he forced his brain to send the necessary signals to make his legs move.

Grateful that their boss was indicating the second door of his office, that led out onto a corridor that wasn't in the view of the bull pen, Elliot got as far as placing his hand on the handle before the elder man's voice rang out behind him.

"Get the paddle on your way."

….

TBC

….


	2. Scheduling Sorrow

Striding into the conference room that wasn't really a conference room anymore, having long since been abandoned for more updated quarters on another floor, Cragen sighed when he saw the slouched posture of his seated detective.

It was very rare for Elliot to admit his wrongs so readily, and without any fuss, and the elder man knew it was only happening now because the younger man was consumed with guilt.

Despite whatever faults he may have, Elliot was an outstanding detective simply because he _cared._

He cared about every victim he came across, he carried their trauma with him everywhere he went until they had apprehended the offender, and even then…he found it hard to let it go.

Whilst this fact was one of the many that made him one of Cragen's top people, it also took its toll on the man, which was what the Captain was looking at right now.

Glancing to the table, he saw that Stabler had obeyed his command, and the paddle that he so hated to use was lying idly on top oak surface.

Sighing once more when the younger man didn't look up upon his entrance, he noisily pulled out a chair across from him and threw himself wearily into it.

Eventually, it became clear that even this wasn't going to draw any acknowledgement or reply from the dejected looking detective.

"Look at me Elliot" the elder man instructed firmly, but allowing a faint note of gentleness creep into his voice.

Taking a moment, but eventually obeying, Elliot tore his eyes up from the floor.

Inwardly wincing at the controlling guilt he knew that the usually alpha-male like man was feeling, Cragen tilted his head slightly as he considered his speech.

Deciding to just go with his gut, he levelled a glare across the table.

"You know why you're here?"

A silent nod was offered immediately.

"Verbal answers Elliot."

This time a glimmer of the man's defiance was shown as he let out an exaggerated sigh.

"Because I screwed up my court rotations, and a victim was left alone because of it."

The defiance quickly receded as the man spoke, and he again dropped his gaze to the floor, his eyes glazing over with guilt.

He had bonded with that victim; he had held her hand and promised her he would be there.

He had let her down.

Swallowing hard, Elliot found for the first time that his mind was completely free of his usual inner diatribe that usually played when he was in hot water with his boss.

He knew he deserved whatever he was about to get, and found he didn't have any will to object.

"How? Just _how_ could you let that happen Elliot?" Cragen continued, letting the disappointment he felt with both his detectives freely colour his voice.

When the younger man didn't answer him, and began to squirm in his chair instead, the Captain sighed.

If Elliot wasn't going to talk, then _he_ would just talk enough for the both of them.

Throwing a stern look across the table, he drew in a deep breath.

He was really getting too old for this.

"You know better Stabler" the lecture began, "you've been doing this for long enough to know you _never_ go a day without checking your rotations. You've been doing this for long enough to know you _never_ turn your cell on silent, and you've definitely been doing this long enough to know you are _never_ to put a victim through _any_ further trauma. Am I correct?"

The mumbled and guilt laden "yes Captain" assured of him of his correctness.

"One set back like this, even one minor blip in the road and you _know_ how easily a victim can decide to throw in the towel. Am I right?"

Another quiet and pensive "yes Captain" was offered, and the elder man pressed on, resolving to get the whole thing over with as quickly, but as thoroughly, as possible.

"Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

Looking up, the usually self assured man merely shook his head in woeful dejection.

"Nothing other than I'm sorry Captain, I…I'll never let this happen again."

His voice was unusually soft, but it rang with the frank man's usual sincerity and the elder of the two had no difficulty in instantly believing him.

Forcing himself to remain resolutely firm, he gave a brief nod and heaved himself to his feet.

Reaching across the table for the paddle, he reluctantly picked the thick wooden instrument up and looked at Elliot sternly.

"You know the drill Stabler, let's get this over with."

Rubbing a hand over his chin and biting back a grimace, the younger man nodded and quickly rose from his chair.

Moving to the centre of the table where he had been draped over more times than he cared to remember, he placed two hands on the smooth surface and quickly bent over it.

He closed his eyes tightly shut as he both heard and felt his boss move into the familiar position behind him.

When the warm hand came down on the small of his back, he closed his eyes tighter still.

When the first lick landed, he let out his usual and involuntary gasp.

Biting down on his lip, he strove to hold onto his stoicism. But as the second lick landed directly under the first, he instinctively knew that the Captain wasn't holding back and that holding onto his strong and silent acceptance of his punishment was going to be difficult.

He knew no more words of rebuke would come, and the only sounds that would fill the abandoned and secluded conference room would be the crack of the paddle against his backside, and the yelping he knew he would eventually have no choice but to let out.

Sure enough, when the swats began to fall in a steady tempo and the raging sting began to rise in his rear, it took all his will to remain completely silent and to remain completely in place.

Biting down hard on his lip once more, he dropped his head into his arms and thought about how the victim must have looked in that courtroom, with her abuser, and with him… nowhere in sight.

It was then that he removed his bite on his lower lip, and allowed the pain that seemed to suddenly ignite into a fiery furnace across his backside, to wash over him as he began to lay limp over the table.

Cragen for his part was fighting a battle of his own.

Seeing how quickly his detective's torso had lost its rigidity as he laid down swat after searing swat reaffirmed to him how guilty the younger man felt.

Wishing he could throw the paddle down out of his hand and pull Elliot up from the table, the elder man bit his own lip as he continued to dish out the well deserved punishment.

If he didn't…if he let Elliot up without him feeling like he had atoned for his screw up, the younger man would self destruct.

He had made that mistake with him once before, that had resulted in binge drinking and self loathing, and he wouldn't do it again just because it was hard to watch one of his people in pain.

With this in mind, he reluctantly began to bring the paddle down his detective's sit spots, and wasn't surprised that the hard licks on the tender area drew the first loud and instinctual yelping from the tangle of arms.

Closing his eyes briefly, and wearily, he applied another quick but intense layer of stinging licks across the man's backside.

It was as he brought his arm back once more, that he heard the sound he was waiting for.

The sound that always let him know when he had gotten through to Elliot, and when the younger man had completely succumbed to his punishment, and began the process of letting whatever indiscretion he had committed go.

It was the small and quiet gasping that he knew preceded the younger man's quiet weeping.

Elliot never cried out loudly during a punishment, or whined or hollered.

He always kept up a strong and silent front, until he could keep it up no more.

That was then the elder man knew that he had had enough.

Dropping one or two last and perfunctory swats across what was sure to be an enflamed backside, the elder of the two gratefully threw the paddle down out of his hand and instantly moved closer to the still bent over Stabler.

Placing a warm hand on his shoulder, he gently squeezed it and waited patiently for the younger man to regain composure of himself.

They were both men of little words, but he knew the simple squeeze was enough to communicate to Elliot that it was over and that his slate was wiped clean.

A few moments passed before the younger of the two pushed himself off the table, and quickly swiped a hand across his red eyes.

Looking up with his hallmark rueful smile, he shot a sincere look at his boss.

"I'm sorry Captain, won't happen again" he murmured, his voice slightly hitched.

Smiling his rare and crooked smile, Cragen nodded instantly.

"I know son, I know. You ok?"

Snorting somewhat in an attempt to regain his outwards persona, Elliot nodded.

"Sure. Your swing ain't what it used to be, you're getting old Captain."

Rolling his eyes at the man's incorrigible cheek, the elder man quickly stepped forwards and pulled the younger one into a hug.

It was rare for Elliot to need any kind of affection, but they both knew it was something he needed after any kind of meaningful punishment.

Cragen would take it to his grave with him…but well, so did he.

Breaking apart, the Captains heart sank when he realised he still had Olivia to deal with.

Clearing his throat, he slipped readily back into boss mode.

"Ok Elliot, go and wash your face and take a few minutes and then get back to work, ok?"

Nodding immediately and offering a "yes Captain", Stabler began to make his way from the room.

Painfully.

"Oh and send Olivia in here" Cragen called out, wincing as he did so.

Turning back immediately, Elliot frowned.

"Captain. About Liv…she's real torn up about this as it is, can't you just leave it at that?"

Shaking his head sadly, whilst wishing he could agree, Cragen remained firm.

"No Elliot, I can't. You know that. Send her in please."

Groaning, but knowing it was futile to argue, Elliot nodded miserably.

This time he got as far as nearly opening the door, before the elder man's voice rang out again.

"I want you _sitting_ at your desk by the way Stabler."

Growling obscenities under his breath, much to the amusement of the Captain, Elliot nodded briskly and swept from the room.

Feeling a whole lot sorer, but a whole lot lighter.

When the door snapped shut, Cragen threw himself back into his chair and murmured sadly into the room at large.

"Alright Don, one down…one to go."

…..

TBC

…


	3. Scheduling Sorrow, Take Two

Captain Cragen looked up wearily from his chair as the disused conference room door creaked open slowly. Detective Benson walked in purposefully, and sat down in the chair opposite her boss. He smiled a small smile of pride at the determined expression on her face.

"Hey Liv" he greeted softly, looking at his unashamedly favourite detective closely.

"Hey Captain" she murmured, fidgeting somewhat in her seat.

Sighing, he leant forwards and rested his elbows on his knees.

"Know why you're here?"

The big brown eyes looked up at him and he groaned to himself.

Meeting out discipline to any of his team was hard, but it was always a hell of a lot harder with the young woman in front of him.

"Screwed up" Olivia answered quietly, her voice dripping with guilt.

Nodding, the suddenly very tired man scrubbed a hand across his face.

"I don't think you need the lecture. You know what you did, and you know the repercussions it had on that victim, am I right?"

Huge doleful eyes looked back at him, brimming with misery.

"Yes Captain."

"Ok then, come here" he commanded quietly, scooting back in his own chair.

Forcing herself not to whine, the young detective got to her feet and managed one step before speaking.

"But…but you uhm…paddled Elliot?"

Closing his eyes wearily, the Captain nodded.

Call it sexism, old age, or flat out of chauvinism but there was just no way in hell he could bend Olivia over the table and paddle her like he did her partner.

He just couldn't.

"I know I did" he agreed quietly, motioning her to keep walking.

She stood rooted to the spot.

He sighed.

"But…I shouldn't get off easier than him. We both did the exact same thing wrong Captain."

Shaking his head wearily, he once again motioned her to him.

"You won't be. Now come here."

She once again remained resolutely put.

"Captain-"

"Benson" he interjected firmly, "come here, right now."

Recognising the warning tone in his voice, Olivia reluctantly sent the brain signals to her legs to jolt them into action. Within a second she was stood at her boss' side. He spared her a sad look, before reaching out for her wrist and laying her gently across his knee.

Wrapping a strong arm around her delicate waist, he held her close to him and wished he was anywhere else, doing anything else, than what he was about to do.

Seeing no point in dragging out the girl's misery, he raised his arm high and the first swat fell hard on the upturned backside with a sharp crack.

He tried hard to ignore the startled gasp that wafted up to his ears, as his hand came down a second time.

Within a moment he had settled into a regrettably familiar rhythm and the only sounds to be heard in the room was that of his hand making contact, and the corresponding and increasing yelps and whimpers that were coming from Olivia.

She tried to stay strong and quiet, she really did. She always did. But…she never could manage it after the Captain settled into a predictable tempo, and the stinging fire began to spread across her backside.

As a particular firm swat landed on her sit spots, she let out a loud squawk and tears sprang to her eyes.

He was right, she definitely wasn't going to be getting off any easier.

The Captain didn't speak or scold as he spanked, knowing such speech would be redundant.

He sighed sadly to himself as he heard the beginnings of what would become loud crying escaping his favourite.

Forcing himself to remain resolute, he tightened his hold on the now squirming Olivia, and continued to dish out the much merited punishment.

After one or two more minutes, the crying had transitioned into loud sobbing and he noted with relief that they were nearly done.

Reaching out in severe reluctance, he reached out for a drawer built into the old wooden conference table, and pulling it open, retrieved its contents.

A heavy, old fashioned and thick wooden hairbrush.

Holding the crying detective to him, he squeezed his eyes tightly shut and raised his arm once again.

The ten stinging swats came down in a rapid succession, changing Olivia's sobbing into a quiet weeping and rendering her limp across her boss' knee.

Throwing the brush back into the drawer with distaste, the unit leader instantly began to rub soothing circles on the small of Olivia's back as she began to bring her breathing back into some semblance of normalcy.

He spoke quietly to her, words of reassurance that he was satisfied she understood from the corresponding, if jerky, nodding of her head.

After a few more moments, and a few more words of forgiveness the detective made to push herself off of her boss' knee. Standing with her to aid this, Cragen kept a gentle hand on her shoulder as she fully righted herself.

He watched sadly as she rubbed a hand across red and watery eyes.

Putting a gentle hand under the chin, he levelled eye contact between them.

"You ok Liv?"

Smiling somewhat ruefully, much to Cragen's staggering relief, she nodded her head once again.

"Yeah…I'm good Captain."

Nodding thoughtfully, he kept a careful gaze trained on her.

"You ok enough to give an old man a hug?"

She chuckled hoarsely.

"I _guess"_ she teased lightly, and wasted no further time in falling into the man's outstretched arms.

Holding her tightly to him, he breathed a sigh of relief that what he'd had to do was over with.

"I'm sorry Captain" she murmured into his chest.

Letting her go, he shook his head as he reached out and ruffled her hair.

"It's all forgotten about now Olivia."

She scowled as she fixed her hair, but smiled as he chuckled fondly.

Suddenly looking chagrined, she looked up apprehensively.

"Desk duty?" she asked, making a face.

Holding up his hands in mock offence, he shook his head.

"Come on now, am I really that bad that you think I'd give you desk duty as well?"

She looked at him wryly, arching an eyebrow meaningfully.

"Ok, ok" he conceded with a laugh, "maybe I am, but no, not this time."

She let out a relieved breath.

"But" he cautioned, "like I told Elliot, you two are to be _sitting_ at your desks for the rest of today at least."

She scowled.

"C'mon Captain, can't we just-"

He silenced her with a look.

"Sitting's good" she conceded weakly.

Rolling his eyes, he draped an arm over her shoulder and guided her towards the door.

"Ok then Liv, scoot. Take some time, and then get back to work."

Nodding, she paused in the doorway and watched for a moment as he began to put the chairs back in their respective places.

"Captain?"

Turning immediately.

"Yeah Liv?"

She chewed her lip for a moment.

"Your shirt is on inside out, been meaning to tell you all day."


End file.
